Alvin and Chaz's Fun Night
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: One night, Alvin stays at home while his siblings and Dave go to record a song. However, when a friend comes to spend the night, Alvin and his friend decide to use some items from a box to have some fun! CGI Chipmunk version


Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin and Chaz's Fun Night

This is a CGI Alvin and the Chipmunks and Chipettes story about Alvin playing with Alvin Seville Rockstar101's OC named Chaz. I own nothing expect the idea for the story. All characters and Rights Reserved go to _**Bagdasarian Productions**_.

It was a nice evening as the Chipmunks and Chipettes were watching a TV show. Dave walked into the living room and told everyone to get ready. "What are you talking about, Dave?" Alvin asked not understanding what was going on. "Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes all need to go do a recording of a new song, and some other stuff. Meanwhile, you Alvin are going to be staying here with a friend," Dave explained as he opened the door.

Chaz, a chipmunk that the Chipmunks and Chipettes had befriended walked into the house. Alvin instantly recognized his friend, and ran up to him before giving him a hug. "Chaz, how are you doing?" Alvin asked as the two friends separated from the hug. "I'm doing well. I'm here to hang out with you. My mom gave me the okay to play over here and spend the night!" Chaz explained showing his sleeping bag, toothbrush, and backpack that probably had his pajamas in it. "Awesome!" Alvin cheered before giving Chaz another hug.

"Now you two behave yourselves. We'll be back around eleven o' clock. Don't call unless it's an emergency, and don't break anything. We'll see you later," Dave said before Alvin's brothers, and the Chipettes said goodbye and the front door was closed. "So, what do you want to do, Chaz?" Alvin asked his best friend happily. "Let's get into our pajamas, and then we can have some fun," Chaz replied. "Okay!" Alvin replied before he and Chaz went to go get their pajamas on. The two chipmunk friends were back downstairs in their pajamas minutes later. "Well, now that we have our pajamas on, what should we do?" Chaz stated looking at Alvin. Alvin thought for a minute, and then replied: "Well, Dave _**did**_ bring down a box with some toys and stuff that we can play with. Hold on, Let me see what we have!" Alvin ran over to the box that was in the family room, and searched through it.

Alvin found several items, but one really caught his attention. There was a racing video game, and it looked brand new. Alvin and Chaz played the video game on the TV until around nine-thirty pm. Video games were fun, but they got to be tiring after a while. As the two chipmunk friends put the game controllers down on the table, Chaz asked: "Well, now that we've played some video games, is there anything you would like to do, Alvin?" "Let me look in the box again. There might be something else we can play with!" Alvin replied before going to the box a second time. Alvin looked at all of the boxes content, until he decided to try something else. He jumped out of the box, and grabbed one of the handles, causing the box to fall over; spilling what was inside onto the floor. "Alvin? Are you okay?" Chaz asked upon hearing the box fall over with the stuff inside. "I'm fine. In fact, I just found something else we could do!" Alvin replied grabbing several items and headed back to the couch.

Alvin showed Chaz what he had found; they looked like super hero costumes that were made for plush toys, and the costumes looked to be chipmunk-sized. There were two masks with straps to tie around their heads as well as eye-holes to see, One red super hero costume with an 'A' on it, and another super hero costume that was dark red with a 'C' on it, and lastly, two big, long capes to tie around their necks. The capes looked like they were made from bed sheets. One cape was yellow, while the other one was blue. Chaz couldn't believe his eyes.

"You mean we're going to pretend to be super heroes?!" Chaz asked in disbelief. "That's right, little buddy! You can get the dark red costume, and I'll wear the other red one!" Alvin replied cheerfully to Chaz. "Here is your mask, your outfit, and your cape!" Alvin said tossing each piece of Chaz's costume to him, one by one. Chaz put on his costume parts as he caught them. However, when Alvin tossed Chaz his blue cape, he wasn't paying attention. Chaz had just gotten his outfit on, when out of nowhere the blue, bed sheet cape fell on top of him, causing him to get stuck under his own cape.

"Ah! Who turned out the light?! Alvin help! Get me outta here!" Chaz cried out struggling to get out of his bed sheet cape. "What did you sa- Chaz!" Alvin exclaimed seeing his friend trapped under his cape. Alvin ran over, and helped free Chaz. "Chaz, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get you stuck under your cape!" Alvin apologized. "No problem. It was an accident," Chaz replied putting his cape around his neck, so he looked more like a super hero than a ghost.

Alvin and Chaz pretended to be super heroes until it was half an hour before the rest of the family came home. They organized the box of stuff, took their costumes off, and relaxed. Once everyone was back home, it was time for bed. Chaz and Alvin said goodnight to each other, and dreamed about how much fun they had playing together.

Thank you Alvin Seville Rockstar101 for letting me use your OC, Chaz for this story. Thank you for reading everyone. Read and review please.


End file.
